


And to Leave your Own Time

by BaobeiGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Gen Z Harry Potter, Gen z, Instagram, M/M, TikTok, TikToker Harry Potter, Time Travel, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: Harry Potter is a rising TikTok star with 65 million followers. One day, Albus Dumbledore and his posse break down his door to bring him back to the 90s Hogwarts. Here’s Harry’s story.
Relationships: Relationships to be added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> the location of this fic is fictional but modeled off of my hometown ❤️❤️❤️

It was a warm and sunny midday in Brœskenvi, Ohio, and Harry Potter was busy procrastinating homework and scrolling through TikTok, as usual. He was what some people would consider a “major” TikToker, he had a following of 65 million on the app, so he had to keep up with all of the trends. 

He heard a knock on the door and jumped up from his seat. What the fuck? He swears he just ordered the pizza five minutes ago. 

The knocking got louder and Harry pulled out his phone to chat his friends through Instagram. 

**Biggest Bitches™**

**harrrypottter:** wtfff y’all help

After he sent the message, he heard the knocking get louder. 

**harrrypottter:** there’s this knocking on my door and it’s getting louder

 **harrrypottter:** im not fucking joking are y’all at my goddamn door

It took a little while for him to get a response, but it probably just seemed that way because he was pumped full of adrenaline. 

**zzlyrazz** : nah fam i’m not but if you need to run i’ll pick u up in my jeep

 **harrrypottter:** ily

Harry dashed up his stairs, hiding in the hall closet once he got there.

**maxxx:** i’m not, do u want me to drive by to see who is?

Max replied a few minutes later. Harry frantically responded, because the knockers had begun to yell. He couldn’t understand what they were saying. 

**harrrypottter:** yes please they’ve been knocking for 10 minutes 

**maxxx:** it’s odd, a dude in a purple dress with a long ass beard, black dress boi with greasy ass hair, and a rando lady with a high bun

 **harrrypottter:** thanks baby

 **maxxx:** i’ll tell them to fuck off

Harry heard Max yell downstairs. He said something along the lines of “go to hell you old hags, he doesn’t want a fucking Bible!” but maybe that was just him. 

**maxxx:** i’m sorry baby but the dude made a reach for his pocket 

**maxxx:** i’m calling the cops for you

 **maxxx:** he probably has a gun

 **maxxx:** find somewhere safe, try the attic

Harry scampered out of the closet and pulled down the ladder. When he pulled it back up, he hid the string inside so they couldn’t pull it down. Then he moved a dresser on top of the opening. He moved more furniture so he could have a spot to hide and tried to make it look as real as possible. Luckily, there was an open spot in a wall he could go into and pull a dresser in front of. He then closed the panel. 

**harrrypottter:** baby are they on their way

 **harrrypottter:** i’m hiding

 **harrrypottter:** FUCK

Harry heard a loud crash downstairs. They were inside of the house. What the hell? He can’t be that important. 

He heard the intruders get closer to the opening and pass it. He let out a breath of relief. Then he heard steps coming towards him. 

No no no no no no no! This cannot be happening! How the hell is this happening?! 

“Harry, come out here.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey imma try to be more active now <3  
> anyway cops are mentioned in this but ACAB

**Biggest Bitches™**

**harrrypottter:** they know my name

 **harrrypottter:** i’m fucking dead

 **harrrypottter:** if y’all don’t hear from me again tell my followers i died bravely 

“Harry, my boy, come out here. We do not mean you any harm.” The person said. They sounded like an old man, he could possibly be a smoker because his voice is so raspy. 

Nah, Harry isn’t stupid. Although people typically expected it of him - he is a Tiktok star, after all - he actually was quite smart (straight A’s and all). So no, Harry wasn’t just gonna go out there-

Bang! The dresser in front of the panel he was hiding in collapses. The fuck?

The people in front of them are home how the exact same as how Max described them and are completely different at the same time. 

The first man was old with a long beard, purple dress (?) shimmering in the light. He had what seemed to be an attempt at an inviting smile on, which just creeped Harry out. 

The next man wore all black and was paler than a lot of people Harry knew - and he knew a lot. His hair was greasy and he had an unpleasant grimace on his face. 

The last person was a woman with a high bun on the top of her head. She wore a green and black dress and had glasses perched on her nose. She seemed strict, not unlike his current Theology teacher. 

Harry tried to back up before he could tell that there was nowhere to go. He was trapped. 

“Who the hell are you?” He asked. He figured that he might as well go out with a bang. 

“Harry, I am Albus Dumbledore, to one side is Severus Snape and to the other is Minerva McGonagall.” The names ring no bells to Harry. 

“Are those names supposed to mean something to me?” He asked. He disliked it when people gave him no fucking explanations. 

“Spoiled and bratty as I predicted-“ The grease man said. 

“Watch it, I don’t even know who the hell you are and you’re getting on my nerves.” Harry was pissed, who the hell did they think they were, coming into his home like this?

”Excuse me-“ The man spluttered. Harry cut him off again. 

“The cops are on the way, get out now or they’ll arrest you.” 

“Now, no need to be hasty-“ The old man started.

”No! You don’t get to give me advice when I don’t know who you are!” 

“Well, I’m Albus Dumbledore-“ 

“I knew that part, captain obvious!” 

“What do you want me to tell you?” 

“The truth!” At this point, all Harry was doing was stalling. Where were they?

“Then sit down and I’ll tell you over a cup of tea.”


End file.
